


[vid] with no god attached

by justanorthernlight



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanorthernlight/pseuds/justanorthernlight
Summary: The giants have left the playground, but they did a whole lot of damage on their way out.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	[vid] with no god attached

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my [Hurt/Comfort Bingo card,](https://justanorthernlight.dreamwidth.org/11786.html#cutid1) prompt: First Transformation.  
> Music is "Poor Atlas" by Dessa


End file.
